1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for selecting, monitoring, and controlling electrically powered devices.
2. Background Information
A known approach to monitoring the usage of computers and peripheral devices is through a network. Such an approach to monitoring the status of electrically powered equipment for the purpose of generating billing is deficient in that it is highly complicated, requires bi-directional communications, and cannot readily be adjusted to compensate for changes in the communication interfaces and interface hardware of the monitored devices.
In addition to monitoring usage of computers and computer peripheral devices, it is desirable to be able to remotely activate and deactivate such devices. Current technology employing alternating current (xe2x80x9cA/Cxe2x80x9d) lines is deficient in that it does not provide bi-directional feedback.
Known computer rental outlets (e.g., such as Kinkos(trademark)) depend upon activation inputs from human employees and, therefore, operate at greater expense. Accordingly, it is also desirable to provide a system which automates the activation and deactivation of electrically powered devices. Although it is known to functionally connect an electrically powered device to a mechanism for receiving payment, the art is devoid of a self-service system which allows multiple users to simultaneously select, activate, and prepay for the use of groups of electrically powered devices.
One method of charging for the use of electrically powered equipment such as a copier or a computer is by the amount of time that the device is used. However, one problem with charging a user based on the amount a device is used is that if such device hangs up, jams, or is otherwise not operating properly, the user will still be charged for the time.
Accordingly, there is a need in the technology for a method and apparatus to automatically monitor and detect an abnormal/catastrophic condition of an electronic device through the usage of power in order to suspend billing of a user""s account during the time period which the electronic device is not in proper operation.
It is further desirable to provide a method and apparatus for selecting, monitoring, and controlling electrically powered devices and their internal control circuits.
In one embodiment, the present invention is an apparatus which includes an electrically powered device having a key operating line and switching control circuitry to control usage of the electrically powered device by interrupting continuity of the key operating line.